The Garden
by Sexi Cupcake
Summary: There is a secret in the garden. It's up to Gene and melfina to find out what it is. *** I JUST UPDATED IT*** check it out!
1. Default Chapter

The Garden: Part 1  
  
Yes I am back in action! It took me a while but I finally thought of an idea to get a story going! I hope you enjoy it. Yes I know it's short, but it's good enough to get things going. Enjoy!  
  
It was a boring, rainy day at Starwind and Hawking. No one had called in for assistance, no one even walked passed the place. It was just a stupid, humdrum day.  
  
"I just don't understand why you left Sazuka. Things aren't the same without you. I miss you guys" said Melfina on the phone.  
  
"Listen Melfina, it's nothing against you. Gene and I just don't get along and I don't think we ever will. After the Gallactic Leyline I had no intensions of staying anyway. Aisha left because of Gene too, besides the fact that we simply could not afford her eating habits. It just wasn't meant to be" replied Sazuka.  
  
Melfina sighed and said, "He's so sweet to me, I don't understand how he can be mean to you. Are you sure you just took him the wrong way? After all we have been through I can't believe this is happening. Everything is falling apart. I just wish everybody would get along with each other again" Melfina exclaimed.  
  
"Melfina, I know you're upset right now but everything will turn out ok. This was all for the best. Trust me" Sazuka said calmly.  
  
"You're so wise Sazuka. I wish I was as optimistic as you are. Maybe you're right, I guess things will get better" Melfina said.  
  
There was a pause and then Sazuka said, "Yes Melfina, everything will be fine. I will continue to call so I know what's going on but if you need anything you can always call me. I have to go. I'm meeting Aisha at the mall. I will talk to you soon. Goodbye for now."  
  
"Bye" Melfina replied.  
  
Melfina hung up the phone and sat on her bed. She thought about Gene and what he could have possibly done to make two of her closest friends leave her. He was so sincere to her. Was there something he was hiding from her? Has he always been rude to them behind her back? Sure he joked around, but did he really mean it? All these questions were left unanswered inside her mind. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Mel I kinda over heard you talking to Sazuka and I wanna explain what happened and why she left. I know it's bothering you and I don't want their lies to give you the wrong idea" said Gene.  
  
"Lies? What are you talking about?" asked Melfina.  
  
He sat next to her and said, "Listen Mel, some people just aren't meant to be friends or even be in the same room with each other. There isn't any chemistry and if people without chemistry hang out with each other too long, bad things can happen so we nipped this problem in the bud and that's why Sazuka and Aisha moved out."  
  
"Gene that made absolutely no sense. Now please tell me what really happened" Melfina replied.  
  
Gene nervously grinned and said, "Well, about a month ago I was walking in the park. Then I saw Aisha and Sazuka walking into the woods. It looked kinda kinky, ya know two girls going off into the bushes so I decidecd to follow them and well they wound up walking into this open garden. It was full of beautiful, exotic flowers that I have never seen before and then out of no where this beastly figure came out of the shrubbery and met up with them. I dodged behind the bushes and listened to what this character had to say to them. It turns out that Aisha and Sazuka both worked for him and were planning to take over Starwind and Hawking. They wanted to destroy the building and kill all of us, even you Melfina. I couldn't let that happen so that's why I told them later on to back off otherwise I would blow them off the planet with my caster gun. That's really why they left. I'm sorry I lied before but I didn't think you would believe me. Now we are safe and that's all that matters."  
  
Melfina sat in silence as she absorbed all of what was said. She couldn't believe that two of her dearest friends would do such a thing to her. They had so many memories together. Deep in her heart she felt something was wrong. She knew they wouldn't do such a thing to her and the others. They were friends for life and nothing would ever come between them. She had to investigate this garden and see what dark secrets it kept even if it could put her life in danger. She had to find out herself what was going on and get to the bottom of this problem before it was too late.  
  
"Gene, I believe you but I think we should check out his garden and see what we can find. I don't think Sazuka and Aisha would do such a thing unless something evil had forced them to. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and it won't go away. Just please come with me to this garden. I'll feel a lot better" Melfina said softly.  
  
"Alright, but let's go tomorrow morning. It's starting to get dark and besides I have other things on my mind at the moment" Gene said suggestively.  
  
Melfina looked at Gene confused but then he kissed her deeply and she realized what he wanted. She grinned and turned out the lights. Soon the sun would rise again in the morning and their adventure in the garden would soon begin. 


	2. The Garden: Part 2

The Garden: Part 2  
  
Surely and slowly, the sun began to rise and a new day began to start. Melfina felt the sun warming her face and she began to rise from her bed.  
  
She started stretching and said "Finally I can go to the garden."  
  
Quietly she snuck out of bed, trying not to wake Gene up beside her. She gently stepped out of bed and went to her closet. She put on a robe and went into the kitchen.  
  
Melfina sat in a chair and whispered "Gillium, Gillium wake up."  
  
"Yes what is it Melfina? Is something wrong?" Gillium asked.  
  
"I need to know where Gene went yesterday. I want to know where that garden is" Melfina replied.  
  
"Well, Gene went to the southern end of the park. That's where he said he found the garden. He said it was behind a few hotdog stands. Other than that information I don't know exactly where it is" Gillium said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll get my stuff ready" Melfina said as she started to exit the kitchen.  
  
Gillium went over to her and said "I thought you were leaving with Gene?"  
  
"I'm not waiting for him. He doesn't wake up until night time" Melfina said sarcasticly.  
  
Gillium looked at her and said "Well just be careful Melfina. If something happens call Starwind and Hawking and I will send someone over."  
  
"Thanks Gillium. I promise I will be careful" Melfina replied.  
  
Melfina snuck back into her room and carefully took her robe off and put on some clothes. She headed towards the foot of her bed to get her bag when suddenly Gene grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Gene asked.  
  
"Oh I was ummm, going to the park to get some sea shells" Melfina replied.  
  
"Oh common Mel, you can lie better than that. Why didn't you wake me up. I would have gotten ready. I don't want you going to the garden alone. Something can happen" Gene said.  
  
"Well then hurry up and get ready because I am leaving in five minutes" Melfina said sternly.  
  
"Ok Ok, I just need to put some clothes on. Unless, you feel like taking a shower with me. You know you shouldn't leave the house without taking a shower. It's bad hygiene" said Gene.  
  
Melfina gave him a dirty look and said "Get ready before I leave you here alone."  
  
Gene got out of bed and went into the hallway. Melfina wasn't used to seeing Gene without clothes so she began to blush. Gene went into his room and put on some clothes. He came back out and grabbed his caster gun.  
  
"Gene why do you still have that? You know it doesn't work anymore" Melfina said.  
  
"I know but I still like to look at it. Besides I look really mean and scary with it" Gene replied.  
  
Melfina smiled and walked out the door. Gene followed with his caster gun in hand. They started walking towards the park when suddenly the sunny bright day began to dark black and cloudy.  
  
"Gene we better hurry up. I think something bad is going to happen very soon if we don't get to this garden fast" Melfina said.  
  
They began to run down the pathway leading to the park. Finally they reach the park and in the distance they see bright lights flashing where the garden was. They started running towards the lights but then suddenly Melfina gets pushed over by some mysterious figure in a dark robe.  
  
Gene turns around and says "Hey what's the big idea?"  
  
The figure runs over to Melfina and grabs her. Suddenly the figure takes off her robe to reveal herself. It was Aisha. She had a mysterious makring on her forehead. The marking began to glow and Melfina started to scream in pain.  
  
"Gene help me please! The pain, it hurts so much!" Melfina yelled.  
  
Gene ran over to Aisha and tried to knock her over but she pushed Melfina to the side and kicked him in the groin. After Gene fell to the floor in agony she grabbed Melfina and pulled her away into a car and they spun off.  
  
Gene slowly got up and said "Come back Aisha! You son of a bitch! I'll find you! I know I will!"  
  
Gene stood up and reached for his cell phone.  
  
Jim picked up and said "Gene, what's the matter? Where's Melfina?"  
  
"Jim Aisha has her. Come over with the car fast. We have to find her otherwise something horrible is going to happen" said Gene.  
  
"I'll be right there" Jim said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Gene started walking out of the park and thought to himself 'Will I ever see her again? I always seem to get her in trouble. I wish I could protect her from everything but I can't. I'm such a failure. Now she's gone and I have no idea where she is. All I know is that this garden holds the secrets of where Melfina is and why Aisha and Sazuka are doing this. I need to find them and discover the secret of the garden before it gets to all of us.' 


	3. The Garden: Part 3

The Garden: Part 3  
  
Jim looked over at Gene and asked "Gene what's going on? What happened to Mel?"  
  
"Well it all started with Aisha and Sazuka. I saw them in this garden and they were planning to blow up Starwind and Hawking. That's why I kicked them out. Then me and Melfina went back to the garden to see if we could find anything and that's when Aisha came out and took her away. I need to get some equipment and then we need to get back to the garden and try to find out where Melfina went" Gene said.  
  
"Gene, why didn't you tell me about Aisha and Sazuka before?" Jim asked.  
  
"Well I thought if I told you that, then you would get upset and try to beat them up or something. I just didn't want to start any trouble, that's all" Gene explained.  
  
"Well I would have been mad but I wouldn't have beat them up. Besides I'm sure they could kick my ass before I even laid a finger on them" Jim said.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I'm sure if you pounced on them in just the right moment you could beat them up, or maybe if you had a gun or something. Guns are cool" Gene said while looking at his caster gun.  
  
"Yea, sure Gene, guns are cool" Jim said.  
  
Suddenly, Gene's caster gun began to vibrate.  
  
Gene looked at the gun and said "What the hell?"  
  
Jim stopped the car and looked over Gene. The gun rose into the air and began to glow. Different symbols began to glow brightly on the sides of the gun and the gun continued to rise into the air.  
  
"Gene, what's going on?" Jim asked.  
  
"I have no fuckin clue" Gene said.  
  
Suddenly the car started moving and the gun flew out the window. The car started to follow the gun. The gun started flying faster and faster towards the park until it just stopped and fell to the floor. Unfortunately, the car did not stop and continued to race over into the park where it then landed into the bushes.  
  
"Gene your stupid gun broke my car. You're paying for this" Jim said angrily.  
  
"Hey, I'm not paying for anything. It wasn't all my fault. I didn't tell the gun to start flying all over the place" Gene argued.  
  
Gene got out of the car and walked over to pick the gun up. He reached down to pick it up but it started to move again and flew over to a group of bushes. Jim got out of the car and joined Gene.  
  
Jim looked at Gene and said "Common, let's follow it. Maybe it goes to the garden."  
  
They both ran over to the bushes where the gun had landed, Suddenly, the ground disappeared and they both fell into a big hole that led them into a secret room. After realizing what had happened they both got up to find Aisha holding Gene's caster gun.  
  
"Nice to see you Gene" Aisha said calmly.  
  
"Aisha? What are you doing here? Where is Melfina?" Gene asked.  
  
"Oh she is with Sazuka. She's safe with her, don't worry. Now time to take care of business" said Aisha as she turned around and started to walk away with the caster gun.  
  
Gene ran over to Aisha and grabbed her shoulder and said, "What do you think your doing with my caster gun?" asked Gene.  
  
"None of your concern" said Aisha as she pushed him off into a wall.  
  
"Aisha! What are you doing?!" yelled Jim.  
  
"Stay out of this Jim. I don't want you to get hurt" said Aisha as a ring around her wrist began to glow.  
  
"What's the hold up?" asked Sazuka as she entered the room.  
  
"I have the key. Let's go. Don't worry about them. I have them taken care of" said Aisha as they started to walk away.  
  
"I don't think so" said Gene as he pounced onto Aisha knocking the gun out of her hand.  
  
"Oh you want a challenge do you Gene?" said Sazuka and she jumped in front of Gene.  
  
They both stared into each others eyes, waiting for the first move. Jim looked at Sazuka's wrist and there was the same ring around hers as on Aisha's. Whatever that ring was for, Jim knew it was controlling there actions. How would they stop it? Would they ever get to save Melfina? Those questions would be answered in the challenge ahead of them. 


End file.
